


Looking for You

by letsgetalittleseethrough



Series: Looking for You [1]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, an act of true love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsgetalittleseethrough/pseuds/letsgetalittleseethrough
Summary: Gale leads Honeymaren to Elsa.
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Series: Looking for You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563163
Comments: 4
Kudos: 235





	Looking for You

Restless. They had all been shaken, by Elsa and Anna's presence, by the news, by Elsa's powers. But now Gale was _restless_ \- Honeymaren could just tell. 

She tried running after him, as she had so often done, but Gale moved too fast, took turns too sharp. Yelana was watching them with concerned eyes. "Something is wrong," she said. 

And Honeymaren may have only known Elsa a matter of hours, but she still feared for her, powers or not. 

"You must go," Yelana said. "You are strong." 

And so Honeymaren went. 

\---

The encampment hadn't rocks this tough to climb, or winds this chilling, but she followed Gale wherever he was taking her. In other circumstances it would have been wonderful to take her first steps outside the small area she had called home, but now something was drawing her on, almost calling her. 

She knew from the first look at the Ahtohallan's entrance that something was wrong. 

\--- 

She didn't mean to cry out, but-

Elsa, turned to ice, and the expression on her face-

She didn't mean to run to her, to wrap her arms around her, she didn't know why she started to cry, but the emotion rose up and how could this happen-

Something shifted. Elsa's frozen form seemed to thaw slightly, and Honeymaren lifted her head, to see a tear run down Elsa's face to match those running down her own. 

Then there was a gasp, and Elsa was in her arms.

"How-?" Elsa asked. Her eyes were wide. 

Honeymaren did not know the significance of what she'd done. Elsa was alive. What else mattered?

\---

"Honeymaren saved me," Elsa told her sister back at the encampment, her sister who'd not only saved the Northuldra but also Arendelle - what a pair these sisters were! 

Anna's eyes were also wide. She whispered something that Honeymaren did not quite catch. 

"I suppose you'll be going back to your kingdom," Honeymaren said. She held Elsa tighter under her blanket as she said it, Elsa who was now fine but whom Honeymaren felt needed more warmth still. 

Elsa and Anna shared a look with a meaning she also did not quite catch. 

"I'd like to stay with you," Elsa said, and then blushed. "I mean- with your people-"

" _Oh,_ " Honeymaren said, for it was all she seemed able to say. Then, with a smile that was probably too large: "I would like that." 


End file.
